Lasagna and the Naughty Box
by Verboten Byacolate
Summary: In which Germany discovers just how awry plans can go when using special, kinky toys at Italy's request. written with whitetyger123


He'd come upon it completely by accident. All of it- the magazines, the leather, the shiny silver handcuffs- was hidden in plain sight, so that the only way he could've ever discovered it was by accident. Spring had come, and he had promised Germany that he would clean the upstairs while Germany took the downstairs that particular afternoon. Italy had done so well, too, finishing both of the upstairs bathrooms, a guest room, and Prussia's room before he collapsed on the bed he and Germany shared for siesta.

When he had awoken, the first thing he had seen was the box.

It was an ordinary box, white in color, stacked amongst all of the other boxes in Germany's open closet. It was labeled something weird, something odd and casual, no German he knew, and so Italy just assumed it was a collection of things Germany had confiscated from Prussia, like his bird-call whistle and all of the self-made King Fritz action figures that Gilbert would position around the house at odd times.

Gilbert's things always amused Italy, so standing on his tiptoes he reached for the box, removing the lid, thinking Germany wouldn't mind.

And there they were—a collection of all the naughty things Gilbert had claimed his brother owned, things that Ludwig turned red and spluttered over, never confirming, never denying the existence of. It was like a treasure trove for perverts, and Italy was intrigued.

He didn't hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and until Germany was standing in the doorway, Feliciano didn't even notice that he was talking.

Or that he had stopped.

The blond had had a feeling that Italy would have quit cleaning, insisting that he needed a break. He had had a feeling that he would be in his room as well. So, when Germany had finished the whole downstairs, polishing the silverware that was already spotless, organizing the cook books that were already in alphabetical order, he went upstairs to reprimand his partner on not doing his job. "Feliciano, you better not be sleeping or else I'll-" He opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

Whichever God that must have a score to settle with him obviously knew very well how to do so. Ludwig rushed forward as his mind caught up with his body. "That's... not mine!" He grabbed the box, and the handcuffs that Italy was inspecting, trying to get it out of sight. "You shouldn't look through people's things! It isn't polite!" He tried to think of a way to get out of this without his embarrassing secret being told to the whole world, but he wasn't sure how.

Italy cocked his head to the side, placing his hands in his lap. "Ve, Ludwig, why were these hidden in your closet?" he asked, more or less ignoring Germany's frantic scolding.

"I said they weren't mine! So let it go! Get back to work!" He tried very hard to hide the box deep in his closet, but the problem was that he was too organized. No matter where he put it, everything around it was perfectly put away, and there wasn't really anything he could cover it with. Germany was trying really hard to deny to himself that he was blushing, but from what he could see of the tip of his nose, he was beet red.

The shorter nation pouted. "Luuudwig," he whined, making his way over to his tense lover and wrapping himself around a thick arm, nuzzling Germany's shoulder. "Ve, you're so cute. You don't have to hide your naughty things from me." He smiled in a manner he himself thought to be very reassuring.

Trying to shake the smaller man off didn't seem to be working. "Just forget it. It's... it's not what you think, there is a perfect explanation for that box." The perfect explanation was that he was a pervert, but he was sure he could come up with something less embarrassing.

But Feliciano could only smile, faint and humoring. "Ve," he said, fingers tracing little patterns in Germany's thick bicep, his eyes wide and unassuming. "Then... Ludwig doesn't want to use his toys on me?"

At this proposal, Germany fell silent. It was quite possible that Feliciano was making fun of him, and he would have believed that if it had been anyone else. But Italy was always so carefree, and had fun doing anything, so he didn't resort to making fun of other people, like Gilbert did. Not to mention, this was very possibly the only time he would ever receive such an offer. He couldn't belive he was saying it, but…

"What... would you be willing to do?"

The northern half of Italy laughed, clapping his hands. "Aha, so they _are_ yours!" He stood on the tips of his toes and kissed Ludwig's jaw. "Ludwig, you should be more open with me. We're lovers, aren't we?" Feliciano took Germany's big hand in his smaller two, his smile light and sweet. "I want to make you happy. I'm willing to do just about anything for you, ve!"

Slowly, the bigger nation leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. If he was willing to do something, Ludwig couldn't bring himself to say no. The thought was just too tempting! As long as no one found out. "But we need a safe word." If they were going to do this, they were going to do it right.

Feliciano twined his arms around Ludwig's neck and smiled, pressing himself with an intimate snugness against his lover's body. Feliciano's lips acquainted themselves over and over with his throat and collar bone. "Safeword?"

Clearing his throat, Ludwig tried to keep a straight mind. "Yes. A word that you will use if I... go too far." Usually (or so he heard), the person wouldn't even know if they don't like something until it was tried.

"Go too far?" His eyes traveled down to Ludwig's lips. The very thought had stirred something inside of him, and he knew that Germany must have felt the sudden hardness through is black slacks. "Hmm... how about 'stop'? Ve, that sounds the simplest, right?"

Germany shook his head. "With these... things, words like 'stop' and 'no' are more of a-" He fell into silence, really not wanting to tell his innocent lover that saying _stop_ was a turn on. "We can't use stop. Pick another word."

Italy untwined his arms from Germany's neck and began slowly unbuttoning his lover's clean-pressed white shirt. "Hmm... Ah!" His eyes flickered. "Pasta! It's the safest word I know~!" he crooned, taking Ludwig's lips with his own in a quick, deep kiss.

"Why am I not surprised?" he whispered, before he pushed Italy onto the bed and took his shirt off. Somehow he hadn't noticed, but Feliciano wasn't wearing any pants. Perhaps he had just grown used to him like that. "Alright, so remember if there is something that scares you, just say pasta and I will stop."

Italy giggled, his cheeks rosy. "It's sounds so silly when you say it, Ludwig," he said, lifting his hips to make it easier for Germany to peel off his red underpants. At his lover's dry look, he answered, "I understand, I do, so, so won't you get your toys and show me which you'd like to play with most?"

With a little sigh, Ludwig got off the bed and grabbed his box. Most of it was for bondage, with maybe one or two whips. So first he grabbed a pair of handcuffs for starters. He expertly put one of the cuffs on Italy's wrist, wrapped it around the head posts on the bed, and cuffed the other one. "Is this ok? I have the key right here if it isn't."

The brunette gave a reassuring smile, wriggling around a bit to make himself more comfortable against the pillows. "Germany, don't worry so much." He wanted to reach out, to touch Germany's face, to stroke the smooth skin, so pale against his sun-loved hands. "I know you won't hurt me, Ludwig. But..." He winked, dark lashes brushing against his cheeks. "But a little hurt might be fun, ve."

He went back to the box, wondering what to use next. After a second, he took two black leather belts. Going back to Feliciano, he pulled his legs apart, revealing dark curly hair around his half hard manhood. "You are beautiful." Then, pushing up Italy's legs, he put the belts around the calves and thighs, so that they were bent and open for him.

Feliciano bit his lower lip, straining his neck up to see what Germany was doing to him. "Mnh... Ludwig," he breathed, taking note of the state of his lover's erection and conjuring a hazy, lusty thought on his tongue. "Ludwig, have I been bad?"

"Yes, you have been very bad." Germany knelt down between his lover's open legs, and gave a long lick from just behind his balls, going up to the tip of his cock. Soon, he was fully hard. "You must be punished." It was so strange actually being able to do these things with Feliciano, but he was loving it so much.

The very sensuality in Germany's tone sent fire through Italy's veins. His cock strained, leaking against his lower belly, and he whimpered. "V-ve, Ludwig," he breathed, his wrists straining at the metal binds. He pouted, wanting to touch Germany, and knowing that being restrained was all part of the game. "Ludwig, sir, ve, touch me more? _Per favore_?"

Germany gave a small smile at the fact that he was being begged. "Mm, but if I touch you, you will come too quickly." The sight of Feliciano under him, tied up and wanting more went straight to Ludwig's cock, but there were other things he wanted to try.

Struggling against the bonds, Feliciano whined. "But Luuudwiig," he pleaded, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. "Sir, what did I do wrong? Why do I deserve this punishment?"

"You looked through my closet. That is very bad." Once again at the box, Ludwig picked out a thick rubber band. "Are you sure you want me to touch you?" He asked, his back to Italy as he felt the ring.

"Please," he nodded, quivering in anticipation. Almost as an afterthought, he added, "Sir." He didn't know what Germany was doing, but he definitely wanted him closer, touching him. He didn't particularly mind how or with what.

As he turned around, Ludwig still kept the ring hidden in his palm. "But I cannot trust you to hold back your orgasm. So I will have to do it for you." Now was when he showed it to the brunet nation, the cock ring. Sliding up to him, he quickly fit it around the base of the quivering erection.

Italy gasped, moaning and shaking his head. "Vee, Ludwig," he groaned, "Ludwig, this is... _uhnn_!" As much as he could, he tried to spread his legs, a sound of protest in his throat when Ludwig pulled his hand away, leaving the tight ring around his neglected cock.

"There. Now you will not make a mess." He had also brought with him a small vibrating egg, attached to a remote. He wouldn't normally have gotten such a thing, but Hungry had also gotten a glimpse of his collection and had given it to him as a present a few years ago. Ludwig turned it on, a hum filling the room, and let it dangle at the base of Italy's erection.

The Italian nation gave a cry, the sensation jarring him. He knew that if Germany had not taken precautionary measures against it, he would probably already have come. The sensation was given intensity by its lightness, sending electric shocks of pleasure through his extremities.

Moving the egg down, Germany made sure it had contact with the skin the whole way. He pressed it against the opening of Feliciano's hole, not pushing it inside but just letting it torment the tight ring of muscles. "Will you apologize for looking in my closet?"

"B-but Germany," he whined, his body arching and curling. "Germany, I was only cleaning, like you told me to- I was just curious!"

"If you refuse to apologize, you will suffer the consequences." Ludwig turned off the vibrator and went to the box. The next thing he grabbed, he remembered when he got it. He had been quite drunk, having been out on the town with his brother just before, and had found a website with bondage gear. It was a leather collar, and from the front of it there were two thin chains, with nipple clamps on the ends. "You must be taught that going through peoples things is not nice."

"Then maybe Ludwig shouldn't have told me to clean his room," Italy said petulantly, little tears of sexual frustration burning the corners of his eyes. He twisted and turned, toes curling and uncurling at the smolder behind his lover's blue, blue eyes. On any other occasion he might have just complied so that Ludwig would touch him, but he knew that resistance was all a part of the game.

Taking the collar over to him, Germany lifted his lover up a bit so he could put it around his neck. "You still need to learn manners." When Ludwig did up the collar, he made sure that it was fairly lose, not wanting to hurt Italy. Then he took the clamps and slowly put them on his nipples.

The pink nubs stiffened, and little sparks of pain jolted through Italy. "C-cold!" he complained, his cock impossibly hard. He turned his head to the side so that the collar and a long expanse of neck was visible, hoping to appeal to Germany. Hoping he would be touched.

At the eyeful Ludwig groaned. With how much his nipples were being squeezed, they darkened a little. "Now, how do you feel about not being able to see?" He pulled out a long strip of black fabric that would be perfect for a blindfold.

"A little scared," Feliciano answered honestly, eyeing the strip of cloth. But the heat still pooled in his belly, and his cock was still achingly insistent against his belly. "A lot excited, ve."

Looking at the smaller nation, Ludwig left the role play behind for a minute. "Are you sure? You don't have to, I understand." Germany went closer, rubbing Feliciano's cheek. "I wouldn't think of you any differently."

Italy leaned into his palm, pressing little kisses against it. "Ludwig is so sweet," he murmured, the kisses slowly turning to tiny nibbles. It would be too easy to let Germany give in and be sweet, though, and it wouldn't be very nice of him to deprive his lover of a little bit of the kinky stuff here and there every once in a while, peppering all of the vanilla lovemaking. Variety was the spice of life, after all. "So I wouldn't be surprised if he gave in so easily when I haven't even apologized yet."

Understanding immediately, Germany pulled his hand away. "I'm surprised at you. You used to be so afraid of the dark." He took the blindfold and tied it around Feliciano's head, and left his side completely. He could see the brunet trying to figure out where he had gone.

Feliciano's head tilted to the side, trying to pick up any sounds that Germany was making. His heart beat a little faster, and the nervousness he had played off was coming back. A little part of him longed to call out to Germany, wanting to be held and comforted, because without his sight, how could he know if he was safe? The other part, the bigger one (of which his erect manhood played a direct part) had no intention of giving in, even though it was a little scary.

Plus, he reminded himself, it was Germany, who would never do anything to hurt him.

Unless it was consensual. And kinky.

"Mm, and Germany used to make me wear underwear in bed," Italy retorted.

"I still make you wear underwear in bed. It is dirty otherwise." The next item he brought out was a crop. However, Ludwig had no intention of whipping his lover. It was going to be more for the feather-light touches the leather strips could make. Standing beside the bed, he let the tips touch Italy's stomach, and saw a few goose bumps appear on his skin. He trailed it up, and went over each of his nipples, circling them with the leather.

Feliciano's breath hitched. His body reacted to the leather caresses unabashedly, and his response nearly flew from his mind. "You have no qualms when you take them off yourself," he said, panting a few breathless 've's here and there, arching his neck when the object moved expertly along his collar bone.

Germany bent over the bed and hissed, "It seems I also much teach you when and how to use your mouth." He pressed their lips together, the kiss rougher than normal. Ludwig trailed the whip lower, hovering just where the course hair started. He twirled it, so that the strips would still move across his skin, but not move any closer to Feliciano's cock.

Feliciano would have moaned had Germany's tongue not pleasantly rendered that action impossible, so far it was into his mouth. He could barely even move back, and his mind fizzled out, lost to Germany; even though he could not see, he knew that tongue, those lips, that firm grip on his hip, the hand that could do so many things, like bandaging wounds, and soothing tummy-aches, and lifting little lovers over his shoulders, and lighting candles, and... oh, what delightfully stiff appendage had he found with his knee?

Groaning a little when his shaft was brushed by Italy's knee, Ludwig pulled away and pushed his leg down. He was extremely hard, but he found much more pleasure doing these things to his boyfriend than he would be simply touching himself. "Did I say you could touch me?" Yes, he knew it was unintentional, and yes, he knew that Feliciano couldn't see what he had done, but that wasn't really the point, was it? He took the crop and lightly flicked his wrist so the strands hit his ass, hardly enough to even be called a slap.

Regardless, it struck Italy by surprise, and he cried out, a bright flush lighting his cheeks. "But Germany didn't dislike it," he said, a subtle tingle lingering after the leather's hit. "I can prove it. Ve, you're so hard... maybe you should punish me without playing silly games."

Ludwig sighed, dropping the whip. "_Mein Gott_, Feliciano, could you stop thinking about your anus for a little bit?" Though he could not deny that the idea was tempting, Germany still wanted to do this for a while. He had never been allowed to do this to someone before, so he wanted to get as much out of it as possible.

Feliciano, for his part, didn't know whether he should laugh or cringe at Ludwig's tone. He decided to take a page out of his brother's book and promptly began to whine. "But Luuudwig, veee, you're taking so long, and you're just teasing me! And I know we'll _both_ be happy if you just stick it inside me!"

His eye twitching slightly, Germany threw the whip back in the box and grabbed some lube. "Fine, because you cannot go a half hour without something up your ass." He squeezed out some of the lubricant on his hand, working it over his fingers. Feliciano obviously had no respect for the subtler part of seduction, he only wanted penetration. Whoever said Italians enjoyed lengthy foreplay was a dirty rotten liar.

Feliciano pouted. "You make it sound like you don't like it," he sulked. A little squirm moved the chains on his neck connecting the collar to the little clamps on his nipples and gave them a subtle tug. The sudden pull on the tender, stimulated nubs made him gasp, a little mewl falling from his mouth.

"Of course I like it, but there are different types of pleasure." Either way, he pushed in his first finger, bending down to lick at Italy's erection. The black cock ring looked really good on him, tightening just enough so that he wouldn't cum. Maybe the punishment could be to leave it on Feliciano for longer than he had planned.

His hand bumped up against the vibrating egg, so he picked it up and rubbed some of the lube on its smooth surface. Beside his finger, Germany pushed it in and turned it on. "See? Something inside you and you start acting like a slut." He could hear Feliciano moaning, pressing up against his finger. Then, just to spite him, Ludwig bit down on the smooth skin of Italy's inner thigh.

All the sensations flickered through Italy's nervous system, and he opened his mouth in a wordless expression of delight. "Germany," he whimpered. The cuffs, he could imagine, were Germany's unrelenting grasp on his wrists; the cloth over his eyes, an unintentional barrier, telling him just who he belonged to, blinding him to anything else, except maybe his brother and tiramisu and painting and pasta and-

"Pasta!" he cried in realization, remembering very suddenly the lasagna he had left in the oven. Panic swept over him as he realized that he must have lost track of time and, oh, would the lasagna be ruined? He fought against the bonds desperately, thinking only of rescuing his pasta.

At once, Ludwig pulled away. He guiltily looked at the mark he had made, realizing that it must have really hurt, and Feliciano was freaking out now. "I'm sorry!" Pulling out the still vibrating egg, he tried to sooth Italy with his hands, and reached up to undo the cuffs. He must have been so insensitive to force him to use their safe word!

Italy nearly bowled Germany over in his haste, dashing from the room and flying down the stairs, making it to the kitchen in record time. Paying no heed to the clamps on his nipples or the ring on his cock, what must have been a scandalous sight, he simply turned off the oven and yanked the hot pan out with nothing but oven mits on.

It was a little too brown around the edges, but the rest of it was salvageable, he decided, and left it on the oven top to cool, making his way back up the stairs. Popping his head into their bedroom, he blinked, finding Germany in his misery-wallowing stance on the bed, the naughty box by his side.

Slowly putting away all the gear, Ludwig glared at the bed sheets. He couldn't believe that he had made Italy feel so scared and hurt that he couldn't take it anymore. He was a horrible boyfriend, he wouldn't be surprised if Feliciano never wanted to sleep with him again for fear of being hurt by him.

"Ve," Italy began, watching him get up to put all of his neat toys back in the closet with a puzzled expression on his face. "Ludwig? Why are you putting them away?"

Germany hadn't even noticed that he was there. He turned around, making his face expressionless. "You didn't like it."

Italy's brow furrowed in confusion. He looked down at himself and then back up at Germany. "That's silly. I always like it when Germany does things to me."

And then it clicked. Feliciano's eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise. He rushed forward, disregarding the heavy pressure on his nipples from the swinging chain attached to the clamps, throwing his arms around Germany's waist. "No, no, Ludwig! No, you've got it all wrong!"

He looked to him, not really getting what was going on. "But you said the safe word. Why else would you say pasta?" Of course, with Italy, saying pasta wasn't really that strange of an occurrence. Maybe they should have picked a different word.

Feliciano buried his face in Ludwig's chest, clinging to him. "I was careless; I'd left lasagna in the oven. I'm really, really sorry to have made you worried." He looked up, a smile on his face. "Ludwig's perversion wasn't really painful at all!" When Ludwig's only reaction was one of red dumbfoundedness, he blinked. "Ah, and I finally apologized!"

Closing his eyes, Germany pulled Feliciano closer. "You are so careless." Since the nipple clamps were still on, he gave one of them a tug. "Since you apologized, though, I guess I can give you what you want now."

The shorter nation swallowed, deep color flushing his cheeks and ears. His tone was eager. "Really, Germany? Promise this time?"

"You're the one who ran away." He leaned against the headboard, and he pulled Italy on top of him without any qualms. He had wiped off his hand, so he grabbed the bottle of lube again.

Italy squirmed, making himself comfortable in Germany's lap, making sure to brush against the rising cock at his backside. "I don't want burnt lasagna, and you don't want a crispy house, ve," Italy countered sagely, spreading his legs in energetic anticipation.

With the brunet rubbing against him like that, Ludwig had to reach down and unzip his pants. "You should have remembered about it before we did this." But either way, he inserted his finger once again in Italy's tight hole.

Reaching down to grasp Germany's wrist, Italy made sure he was still before taking the German's fingers in deep, his restrained cock completely hard once more. "Mmmn, Ludwig, I'm ready," he said, half whining, half moaning, remembering with a lusty fondness the vibrating egg and its ever so helpful preparation.

Ludwig nodded and took out his fingers slowly. He positioned his lover over his aching cock, letting him slowly fall onto it. Seeing that Feliciano's erection was straining and red with the cock ring, he reached down and rolled it off, wanting for Italy to enjoy this.

Once the ring was gone, Italy felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of him. He groaned, taking Germany all the way in. Euphoria played across his soft face. "Ludwig," he chanted, rising and falling with his hands firmly planted on Ludwig's hard stomach, tight around Germany's thick cock. "Oh, Ludwig!"

Pulling him forward, Germany started kissing him, using mostly teeth. Every time Feliciano went down, he would thrust up, going as deep as possible. "Lean back." Ludwig ordered, wanting to play a little more with Italy's nipples, still in the clamps.

Feliciano complied, pushing himself up from Ludwig's chest and arching his back. Italy's breath came out in little pants, bouncing himself up and down his lover's thick, hard shaft. He gave a little keen when Ludwig tugged gently at the clamps.

Once he was positioned how he wanted him, Ludwig fiddled with one of the chains, tugging it whenever he was fully inside Feliciano. With his other hand he started lightly fishing his cock. "Do you like this? You like it up the ass? You know what that makes you."

"Really super happy right now," he gasped, throwing his head back and riding the German with wild abandon, releasing little cries and pleas at every faint tug.

"It makes you a slut. Tell me how much of a slut you are." Ludwig knew that his voice was even deeper than it usually was, gruff with lust. It felt so good, with the way Italy would clench around him whenever he lifted up.

"Mmn_haah_," Feliciano mewled, the muscles in his thighs tightening. He was darkened in a blush from the tip of his nose all the way to the back of his neck. "I love having you inside me, Ludwig," he gasped. "I want your big, fat cock all the time. I'm even -_ahh_- e-even wondering if maybe you'll bend me over the table after this." He leaned over toward Germany, his fingers splayed over Ludwig's hot, wide chest, pressing sloppy kisses against his cheeks and lips and jaw.

Within a second, Germany twisted them around so that he was above Feliciano. He started thrusting into him even faster, and grabbed the wayward curl that had been bobbing beside his head. "I may just bend you over everything in the house after this."

A combination of the tug on his curl and the heated words growled low in his ear were his undoing. With a loud, sobbing cry, Italy came, his arms and entrance both tightening around the blond.

Closing his eyes tightly, Ludwig thrust hard into him three more times, before pulling out. With a grunt, he climaxed, his seed covering Feliciano's bottom.

Feliciano panted, shifting until he could comfortably catch Ludwig in his arms as his muscles gave out, giving a tiny, 'oof!' Feliciano grinned, nuzzling Germany's neck, giggling a little breathlessly when Germany rolled off of him. "Ve," he breathed, snuggling close. "Germany~ That was wonderful."

"_Ja_, thank you." He had never thought that he would be able to do something like this with Feliciano; usually he was very careful not to hurt him during sex, though, this time he assumed that the most painful thing must have been the restriction of the cock ring. Germany pulled him closer, being careful not to touch his curl. It usually became much more sensitive after they had sex, and they were both far too tired to go at it again just yet.

Feliciano smiled, warm and gooey inside. He kissed Germany's chin and melted against him, listening to its rapid beating gradually slow to normalcy, gently tracing little patterns over his sweat-slick chest.

"Germany," he said quietly, interrupting the silence after a few long, sweet moments, "you surprised me."

The blond opened his eyes slowly, a lazy eyebrow lifting in question. Feliciano gave him a wide-eyed look of befuddlement.

"I thought you said it was going to be hardcore."


End file.
